Escondidas… ¿Amar? ¿Odiar?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Yogi y Gareki han sido amantes desde hace unas cuantas semanas, pero no han logrado encontrar un momento de privacidad para poder besarse y disfrutar momentos agradables junto a su pareja. ¿Cuál será la reacción de todos al oir que Gareki quiere jugar a las escondidas? En un estrecho guardarropa ambos podrán estar solos aunque sea por un ratito…


Contenido: Yaoi, intento de comedia, humor, romance, One-shot

Parejas: YogixGareki (FANFIC DEL ANIME DE KARNEVAL)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ciao! Como están todos?

Nai: Hikari-chan hoy está animada, por lo que ha escrito un pequeño one-shot

Hikari: Asi es Nai-chan. Este fic rondo por mi cabeza en estos últimos días, asi que aprovechando de que para mañana no tengo tarea decidí escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes

Nai: *lee una tarjetita que le dio Hikari* Esto…el fanfic es corto pero con amor, la pareja centras es Yoreki (YogixGareki). Recuerden que Karneval le pertenece a Touya Mikanagi y esto no tiene como objetivo ofender a nadie….hecho por puro ocio

Hikari: n.n gracias Nai-chan, asi que sin mas…DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

-Quince….dieciséis….diecisiete…-se oía la cuenta del pequeño Nai resonar en el kilométrico pasillo- Dieciocho…

-Ga-Gareki-kun…Nai nos encentrará…-decía Yogi con un toque de preocupación en su voz, como si realmente el ser encontrado por el Niji fuera una situación de vida o muerte

-¿Y a quien le importa eso?- dijo un poco molesto Gareki. Cabe mencionar que ambos chicos se encontraban juntos, demasiado juntos literalmente hablando, en aquel oscuro y estrecho guardarropa mientras intentaban esconder su presencia de Nai, quien ya había llegado al veinticinco y había comenzado a recorrer el pasillo- Cállate- dijo en un murmuro mientras le tapaba la boca a Yogi. Los pequeños pasos de Nai se oyeron próximos, pero después de algunos segundos los pasos se alejaban hasta que por fin dejaron de oírse

-Gareki-kun, Nai-chan ha ido por Tsukumo-chan- Yogi se quito suavemente la mano de su acompañante de su boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al más bajo, quien solo atinó a desviar la mirada- Hoy no nos interrumpirán en un rato-el rubio tomó con cierta delicadeza el mentón de Gareki, y después de verlo a los ojos durante pocos segundos, ambos labios se fundieron en un beso desenfrenado. Sus cuerpos subían rápidamente de temperatura, mientras que el estrecho lugar solo hacía que por cada movimiento sus cuerpos quedaran cada vez mas juntos

Bendita fuese la idea de Gareki para comenzar ese estúpido juego de niños pequeños. Oh si queridos lectores, Gareki comenzaría a amar aquel juego infantil por el simple hecho de que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para besarse con su amante. No serían interrumpidos ni tampoco serían el hazme reír de Hirato o de Jiki, estaban completamente solos por unos minutos para besarse todo lo que quisieran, pero…¿Cómo había comenzado esta necesidad tan grande de conseguir un poco de privacidad por parte de los restantes tripulantes de la segunda nave de Circus?

Todo había comenzado hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás, poco después de que Jiki comenzara a vivir en la segunda Nave, Yogi y Gareki se habían confesado sus cursis y rosas sentimientos, los cuales (por sorpresa de ambos) era bastante recíprocos, por lo que desde aquel día ambos se habían convertido en amantes. Esos típicos amantes que intercambiaban miradas mudas cuando se veían en la mañana, esos típicos amantes que gozaban el mas mínimo roce de sus manos bajo la mesa mientras comían sus alimentos y ese típico de amantes que tenían necesidades carnales para poseer al otro mientras saboreaban los labios del acompañante, solamente que esta última cuestión era la mas dificultosa de todas.

Ambos estaban en completo acuerdo de mantener su relación en secreto, ya que pensaban que tal vez su relación no sería bien vista por alguno de sus compañeros, además de que tomaban por hecho de que el pequeño e inocente Nai les pediría todo tipo de explicaciones vergonzosas que aun no tenían el valor de contar frente a tal rostro de ingenuidad pura del Niji.

Y, aun sabiendo esto, no podían evitar aquella necesidad de tener que tocarse, recorrerse por completo o al menos, intercambiar unos cuantos besos durante el día.

Habían intentado de todo, antes de dormir, escondidos en la cocina, en la enfermería, en la sala de estar, en los pasillos solitarios durante el anochecer, en los baños, en las habitaciones, en la oficina de Hirato… ¡en todos los malditos lugares dentro de la segunda Nave de Circus! Pero no, siempre cuando ya estaban dispuestos a besarse por primera vez de forma apasionada y desenfrenada, alguien (ya fuera Hirato, Jiki, Tsukumo, el Abuelo, Eva, Tsukitachi o alguna oveja) terminaban interrumpiéndolos, Yogi ganándose un fuerte empujón/golpe por parte de Gareki y el pelinegro con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

De hecho, hubo una vez en donde Nai los había descubierto al principio de lo que se planeaba sería un gran beso, pero ambos al notar la presencia del peliblanco y después del empujón/golpe y los sonrojos, tuvieron que idear una buena excusa ante la pregunta de "¿Por que sus bocas se estaban tocando?" por parte de la INCREIBLEMENTE grande ingenuidad de Nai

-No estábamos haciendo esas cosas- decía un "sereno" Gareki al notar la mirada curiosa de Nai- Yogi tiene un dolor de muela eso es todo…solo la quería ver de cerca- contestó intentando que Nai se tragará la estúpida excusa

-¿¡Yogi, estas bien?!- dijo preocupado Nai, creyéndose la oración de Gareki- ¿Te duele mucho?

-Esto…e-estoy bien Nai-chan- Yogi sacudió sus manos intentando calmar al niño mientras sentía una gotita de sudor recorrerle la cabeza

-¿Eh? ¿A Yogi le duele una muela? Sería problemático que fuese algo grave- decía Hirato, quien sin previo aviso tomaba el hombro sorpresivamente del rubio por detrás- Será mejor que te enviemos con Akari-san- ordenó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y disfrutaba al mismo tiempo la cara horrorizada de Yogi. Estaba claro que ellos dos tenían una relación formal, pero aun así, a Hirato le encantaba hacerse el tonto y solo tomarle el pelo a ambos, especialmente a Yogi

-¿¡Akari-sensei?! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡E-estoy bien, en serio!- Yogi intentaba no mostrar su terror frente al simple nombre del pelirrosa, pero al ver que la expresión en el rostro de Hirato no cambiaba, unas horas después fue en contra de su propia voluntad a la Torre de Investigación, donde al parecer Akari ya tenía un tratamiento completo para revisar los dientes del desafortunado Yogi.

Al menos aquella vez, Yogi solo había regresado con los típicos sollozos de siempre y Nai se había creído por completo aquella excusa. Aun así, ninguno de los dos no quería volver a exponerse frente al niño, por lo que tenían que formular nuevas ideas para lograr ganar aunque fuese un poco de privacidad

-Oi- llamó Gareki mientras leía un libro en la sala de estar- Juguemos a las escondidas- Tsukumo, Nai, Yogi y la pequeña oveja quedaron sorprendidos ante la extraña petición de Gareki, ya que lo extraño radicaba en que había sido idea de Gareki, ¡POR DIOS! ¿¡Gareki?! ¿¡Ofreciendo jugar a las escondidas?!

-¿Ga-Gareki-….kun?- preguntó un dudoso Yogi mientras hacía a un lado a su muñeco de Nyanperowna, tal vez imaginando que había escuchado mal

-A las escondidas- repitió una vez mas mientras veía a Yogi con una mirada total de "cállate y solo haz lo que digo" que dejó completamente congelado a Yogi

-Pero, es extraño que tú quieras jugar a esos juegos- siguió Tsukumo, quien como todos también estaba sorprendida

-Solo estoy un poco aburrido- contestó Gareki, pidiendo que la Tierra se lo tragase antes de tener que volver a repetir algo para que comenzaran el tonto juego infantil

-¡Yo quiero jugar!- por fin había dicho Nai mientras abrazaba a la oveja- ¡Juguemos, Yogi, Tsukumo-chan!- decía esbozando una tierna sonrisa, que terminó de convencer a los dos mencionados

-Cuenta hasta veinticinco, Nai- ordenó Gareki mientras el chico solo asentía con la cabeza y se volteaba con sus manos en sus ojos, listo para comenzar la cuenta

-Uno…dos…tres…- contaba número a número el niño mientras los otros tres chicos salían disparados para buscar un buen escondite

-¡Gareki-kun! ¡No me sigas, busca tu propio escondi…ah!- gritó Yogi mientras sentía como su muñeca era jalada por Gareki, quien no detenía su correr- ¿Gareki-kun?- preguntaba confuso

-¿Eres idiota?- contestó entre jadeos, hasta que por fin entraron a una puerta cualquiera y se metían a un estrecho guardarropa de madera, demasiado estrecho de por sí, y aun mas lleno de las cosas que estaban dentro- Cállate- decía mientras metía a la fuerza a Yogi, quien captó en ver un leve sonrojo por parte del más bajo, por lo que solito dedujo lo que planeaba su pareja

Y ahí estaban ambos, besándose después de haber sufrido una larga abstinencia de caricias durante varios días, sedientos por un poco de privacidad, mientras olvidaban un momento el juego en el que se encontraban envueltos

-Gareki-kun…amo tus ideas- decía entre besos Yogi mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y caderas del pelinegro

-Tsk….solo cállate- recibió como respuesta. Iban a besarse una vez más cuando una luz cegadora los detuvo, aquella luz que se filtraba dentro del mueble cuando las puertas fueron abiertas

-¡Los encontramos!- gritó divertido Nai mientras la cara de Tsukumo se pitaba de todas las tonalidades de rojos que pudieran existir- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ambos estaban juntos?

-¡Nai-chan! ¡Tsu-Tsukumo-chan!- dijo nerviosamente sorprendido el rubio antes de que su cara terminara pegada a la pared de madera a causa de Gareki quien solo respiraba agitado y su rostro terminaba justo como el de la chica

-El muy tonto me siguió- la mano de Gareki quien seguía presionando con gran fuerza la mejilla del rubio contra la pared, quien solo daba pequeños quejidos intentando liberarse

-¿No creen que entrar a un guardarropa ajeno es de mala educación?- una voz extra entró en aquella conversación, captando la atención de todos ante el chico de cabellera negra, ojos dorados siendo cubiertos por unos lentes y voz seductora- Yo solo me encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en MI propia habitación cuando este par de enamorados se metieron en el mueble- decía divertido, tal vez intentando reprimir una risita burlona

-¡JIKI-KUN!- gritó sorprendido Yogi cuando por fin se quitó la mano de Gareki- ¡Lo-lo siento! ¡No quisimos entrar sin permiso!- se excusaba mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente, captando una palabra clave- ¿e-enamorados?- preguntó mientras él también se enrojecía levemente, tratando de aun actuar que nada de eso era cierto

-Si lo que yo estaba escuchando no eran besos…no sé qué tipo de cosas estaban haciendo ahí dentro- regaló una sonrisa aun mas grande mientras cerraba el libro que estaba en sus manos- O si lo prefieren podemos volver a oírlos para cerciorarnos- Jiki levantó levemente su pequeño reproductor de música, el cual estaba abierto en la aplicación de "grabación de voz" y con tan solo un click una fuerte grabación comenzó a reproducirse

-Hgnn…hhmm…- se oían extravagantes sonidos de dicha grabación- Yogi…-susurró la voz grabada de Gareki. Los sonidos duraron varios segundos más antes de que fuesen interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta

Todos guardaron silencio, Tsukumo solo intentaba esconder inultamente su enrojecido rostro cubriéndolo con sus manos, y Gareki y Yogi sintiendo una gran fuga de humo salir de sus cabezas por el sobrecalentamiento de estas

-Yogi y Gareki… ¿se estaban besando?- preguntó Nai, quien era el único quien mantenía su temperatura y color habitual

-N-Nai-chan….no es lo que…- intentaba explicar Yogi quien no sabía ni siquiera qué decir

-¡Las ovejas me lo explicaron la otra vez!- decía Nai con naturalidad- Beso… ¡es algo que sucede cuando dos personas se quieren muuuuuucho!- los brazos de Nai se agitaban a los lados, intentando hacer referencia de la cantidad- pero solo puede ser entre dos personas

-Ya todos sabemos lo que ocurre, así que detengan sus inútiles intentos de ganar privacidad, a menos de que quieran seguir siendo la burla de Hirato- explicó con tono aburrido Jiki

-¿¡Todos?!- exclamó fuerte Gareki, tenía la impresión de que Hirato sospechaba algo, pero que toda la maldita nave lo supiera era algo que no estaba previsto

-No solo la segunda nave- a completó Tsukumo, quien intentaba no mirarlos a los ojos- la primera nave y la torre de investigación también están enterados- murmuró mientras solo se abanicaba con su mano

-¿¡Allá también?!- gritó aun mas fuerte Gareki, quien fácilmente podía ser confundido por un tomate maduro bajo los rayos del sol

-¡Yo me enteré también!- seguía entusiasmado Nai

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldito animal!- gritó Gareki al borde del colapso nervioso. Empujó levemente a Nai para luego salir a paso veloz de la habitación

-¡Ga-Gareki-kun!- gritó Yogi viendo como su pareja apresuraba el paso al oír su voz

¡No podría creerlo! ¡Simplemente no podría creerlo! ¡Había estado siendo juguete de burlas por parte del maldito cuatro ojos! ¡Había estado intercambiando miradas cursis frente a todos con Yogi! Y lo peor, ¡había propuesto ÉL jugar a un tonto e infantil juego como las escondidas con tal de poder besar de nuevo al rubio!

¡Malditas escondidas! ¡Justo cuando creyó que comenzaría a amarlas las estaba odiando por completo! ¡Maldición, maldición y mil veces maldición!

Aunque lo único que no maldecía Gareki en aquellos momentos era el haber besado de esa forma a Yogi, haber tocado su cuerpo mientras recorrían el suyo propio…maldición, como amaba a ese pedazo de estúpido chico de 21 años que lo había protegido muchas veces

Odiaba las malditas escondidas, pero como amaba a Yogi…aun cuando no pudiera admitirlo (aun) a voz alta frente a todos…

FIN

* * *

Hikari y Nai: BANZAI!

Hikari: mientras escribía el fic me ha llegado tarea de improviso TwT pero no podía dejarlo a la mitad. Snif snif

Nai: Hikari-chan? *intentando consolarla*

Hikari: Estuvo corto pero aun asi espero que lees haya gustado. Agradesco a los que han leído mis fics y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Pueden dejar sus reviews en facebook (no recomendable…lo pierdo TwT), amor-yaoi o fanfiction (wuju! Ya lo estoy aprendiendo a usar, asi q pronto pasaré todos mis fics!). Sin mas por el momento nos leemos luego

Nai: Bye bye!


End file.
